Twisted Love
by StaceyWeasley
Summary: The war had left Hermione scarred in more ways than one. If someone had told her two years ago that she would be cheating on Ron with Malfoy she would have hexed that someone. But things changes and things get messy. She wished she could be that little innocent eleven year old again but there was no going back after everything she has seen and done.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione took a deep breath as she stood on platform 9 and ¾. It was surreal being back so soon after the war. She looked around at the hustle and bustle and smiled lightly. It was like she was eleven again as she looked around her with awe. No matter how many times she did this it still felt as amazing as the first time.

"Never gets old does it?" She heard Ginny mutter lowly next to her.

Hermione glanced at her and nodded lightly as she grabbed her trunk.

"Whoa! Every time I think he couldn't get any hotter, he goes and proves me wrong." Ginny whispered as she pointed to Hermione's left.

Hermione looked over and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed Ginny was pointed at Malfoy, of all people.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed in disbelief and disgust.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Oh come on Mione, he may be the world's biggest git but his hot." She whispered causing Hermione to shake her head as she headed towards a free compartment.

"Sorry if I don't associate someone that watched me get tortured with hot." Hermione mumbled as she heaved her trunk up over the seats.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny wince.

"Oh Mione, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." She said as she did the same with her trunk.

Hermione felt a bit bad for making the redhead feel guilty.

"Its fine Ginny, I was overreacting." Hermione said as she sat down.

They continued to chat aimlessly for a few minutes before the boys joined them.

Harry had talked about how he spent most of his summer spending time with his godson, Teddy and Ron spoke about how George was doing. Ron had spent most of his summer helping George at the shop and comforting him after…after Fred. Hermione still couldn't say his name out loud yet so she couldn't image how George was feeling. They talked some more as Ron had his arm around her shoulder. She smiled at him as he gave the side of her head a kiss. Her and Ron's relationship was better than she could have ever imagined. He was kind and sweet and the perfect boyfriend. They hardly ever fought anymore and it as amazing. She frowned realizing that she had prefect duties. Ron had given up his prefect badge considering he wanted a normal year at school with no extra responsibilities and she understood his reasoning so she never questioned him on it.

"I got rounds to do." She told him and he gave her a smile and nodded before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Be careful." He said before continuing his conversation on the Chudley Cannons with Harry and Ginny.

She nodded and left the compartment.

She had been doing her rounds for a while and then sighed realizing she was approaching Slytherin territory. They choose to hang out in the part of the train where they were tables for eating and drinking. She sighed before opening the door to the large compartment keeping her head held high as she walked in. She felt eyes burning holes into her but she ignored them as she walked down the narrow aisle. She was about to leave the compartment when Malfoy stood up blocking her path to the door. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest and smirked down at her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Scarhead's and Weaselbee's Mudblood whore." He sneered down at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to mover past him but he move with her blocking her again. She glared up at him.

"What's the matter Granger? Weasel got your tongue." He joked causing Zabini and Parkinson to cackle from the table beside them.

"Watch it Malfoy or I might just have to punch you again." Hermione hissed and Malfoy's eyes darken slightly as he took a threatening step towards her.

"If you ever touch me again with that filthy hand of yours or any other part of you, you will live to regret it, Mudblood." He warned lowly as he stared down at her.

She just rolled her eyes at him. "We both know that your bark his bigger than your bite, Malfoy. You are the same little coward you've always been so how about you keep your empty threats to yourself, Ferret." She replied sweetly as she pushed past him but before she could leave he grabbed her wrist and spun her around violently.

"I would watch that mouth of yours, Granger. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He asked sarcastically and her anger was fueled by his smugness.

She lifted her sleeve and shoved her scarred arm in front of his chest. "We both now that I can handle a bit of pain, Malfoy." She replied lowly.

Malfoy took in her scarred arm for a moment before averting his eyes away. "Get out of here, Granger." He hissed.

She covered her arm and turned around and left the room. Once she was out, she leaned her back against the door and released a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

Hermione hadn't had another run in with Malfoy since the train and that was a week ago, but of course faith had a funny way of screwing her over. There she was moaning up against the wall as Ron kissed her neck when she heard his obnoxious voice.

"Bloody hell! Get a room no one wants to see that." He sneered in disgust.

Hermione closed her eyes in anger as Ron pulled away from her.

"No one asked your opinion, Ferret." Ron growled angrily as Hermione opened her eyes to see Malfoy with Zabini and Parkinson.

"Don't call him that, Weasel." Parkinson snapped causing Hermione to roll her brown at her.

"You know Weasel, you are taking the term Blood-Traitor to a whole new level. Swapping spit with a Mudblood. You should be ashamed of yourself." Malfoy smirked as he twirled his wand in his hand.

Ron drew his wand and pointed at Malfoy causing Zabini to draw his as well. Hermione frowned and jumped between Ron and Malfoy. She grasped onto Ron face so he could look her in the eye.

"Ron! Ron! He isn't worth it. Look at me. He isn't worth it." Hermione pleaded lightly as she kissed his lips that seemed to knock him out of it. He nodded and just shot Malfoy at glare.

"It's your lucky day, Ferret." He said causing Malfoy to scoff but before Malfoy could say anything Hermione had dragged Ron away.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Hermione was in the library looking for a book on the Goblin Revolution of 1245, when she heard him again.

"You should get a muzzle for that boyfriend of yours, Granger." Malfoy smirked as he leaned against the bookshelf next to her.

She ignored him and continued to look for her book.

"I could teach him how to respect his superiors if you want." He sneered and Hermione spun around and pushed her wand against his throat.

"Don't even bloody think about it, Malfoy. You do anything to him and I'll make you regret it." She spat angrily at him causing Malfoy to laugh at her.

He glared down at her. "Please, Granger, your bite isn't so big either." He rolled his eyes and Hermione had no idea what drove her to do what she did next.

If anyone were to ask her why she did it, she probably would have blamed it on lack of sleep. She glanced at his shoulder where his skin was showing due the fact that the two first buttons on his shirt were undone and latched her teeth into his skin. She bit down hard onto his shoulder standing on her tiptoes in order to really sink her teeth into him. She heard him gaps in shock. She bit down until she tasted blood. She heard him moan and that seemed to snap her out of her moment of insanity. She unlatched herself from, Malfoy. She slowly lowered herself back onto the sole of her feet and looked up at him. He watched her for a second with confusion before glaring down at her.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mudblood." He said before slamming her against the bookshelf.

She fought him against him as she shoved him off her but he just threw her to the ground. She hissed in pain as she landed on her shoulder. He pinned her down against the floor straddling her and holding her arms above her head. He glared down at her before grabbing his wand and whispering a spell that had the buttons of her shirt snap open. She glared up at him.

"Let me show you just how big my bite really is, Mudblood." He growled before latching his teeth to the swell of her left breast.

Hermione whimpered in pain as he bit down hard. She could feel him drawing blood and struggled against him but he pinned down with his lower body. She could feel how hard he was and moaned as she felt him against her. He stopped biting her and looked up at her. He frowned and moved his hips against hers again causing her to moan loudly. He smirked lightly before taking one of his hands off her wrists above her head and used it to trail it up her thigh. She stared at him and he stared back at her. Blue met brown and Hermione let out a yelp as his thumb found her clit. He rubbed small circles and watched her writher beneath him. She bit back down on his neck as he slipped two fingers into her. She hissed as he pumped in and out of her. Was she really letting him do this to her? Gahh….Oh yeah she was, she thought as he hit her G-Spot. She moaned and when she looked back up at him his eyes went from a dull grey to a steel color that made her stomach drop.

"Why the fuck do we still have clothes on?" He growled before tearing at his shirt.

Hermione followed his lead and tore of her shirt. He stared her green bra and raised an eyebrow. She shot him a glare and unhooked it leaving it fall off her. He stared at her for a moment before latching onto her right nipple. She whimpered as she worked to get his pants off as he worked on her skirt. Finally, they were completely naked except for their socks and Malfoy without any warning thrust into her causing her to scream. She felt his hand slam onto her mouth.

"Fuck, Granger! Do you want to wake up the whole bloody castle?" He hissed in her ear as he pumped in to her.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Hermione muttered as she turned them over.

Malfoy growled and turned them back over. "I'm on top!" He snapped and she rolled her eyes as she rolled her hips causing him to moan into her neck.

"Bloody hell, Mudblood your killing me." He whispered into her hair and she smirked.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" Hermione whimpered as she felt herself coming to her edge.

"Don't let me stop you, baby. Cum for me." He whispered in her ear and hearing Malfoy calling her baby brought her out of her lust crazed daze and she pushed him off her.

He glared at her as she started gathering her clothes. "What the bloody hell, Granger?" He growled as he got up still hard.

She frowned ignoring him and started getting dress. He approached her and slammed her against the bookshelf.

"You just gonna leave me like this?" He asked gesturing to his hard-on.

Hermione bit her lip and frowned. "Yes." She said before throwing on her shirt.

"Wow…" She heard him mutter to himself.

He mumbled a spell and she look down to see that he was ermm normal again. He started getting dress too and as she was about to leave he called out.

"Granger!" She turned to see him buttoning his shirt.

"This…" He said gesturing to the space between them before opening his mouth to speak once more but Hermione cut him off before he could finish. "Never happened nor will it ever happen again." Hermione said and Malfoy nodded.

"If anyone ever found out, they cut off my dick and bloody crucify me." He muttered lowly causing Hermione to glare at him.

"It's not like I am going to tell anyone, Malfoy. I don't think I'll be able to look at myself in the mirror again let alone tell anyone about this. I feel disgusted with myself." Hermione replied angrily causing Malfoy to glare.

"Hey if anyone should be disgusted it's me, for Merlin sake, forget them cutting my dick off, for all I know it might just rot off after being in your muddy cun…" Slap!

Malfoy looked murderous after she slapped him but she did not regret doing it.

"Stay the hell away from me, Malfoy." She snapped.

"I plan too, Granger!" He yelled before stalking past her.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly fell to her knees and cried. She had cheated on Ron…with Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

She was in potion a week later, helping Ron with his potion showing him how to stir correctly as she felt his eyes burning holes in the back of her head. She ignored him and focused on Ron. She felt Ron kiss her shoulder and she smiled. She heard Slughorn mutter something about young love as he slipped past them and she heard Malfoy scoff in disgusted. She ignored that as well. Then Dean got her eye. He was so busy watching Parvati's chest and put in a dragon's scale instead on a beetle wing. She saw the potion start to grumbled and acted on instinct.

"Dean!" She yelled and pushed him out of the way as the potion splashed over her.

She fell to the floor clawing at her face. The burning sensation on her face was like nothing she ever felt. She screamed in pain.

"HERMIONE!" She heard Ron and Harry scream as she rolled on the floor in pain.

"Do something!" She heard Ron's desperate plea as she felt him holding her to his chest.

She heard Slughorn cast a spell and the pain vanished but when she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything.

"I can't see." She whispered and blinked as the panic sunken in. "I can't see!" She yelled.

"Oh my! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter take Miss. Granger to the hospital wing." Slughorn ordered and she felt Ron pick her up princess style as she was brought out of the class.

A few hours later, she had convinced Ron to leave her and go get some sleep. Miss Pomfrey had given her a potion to regain her eyesight but it would take a few hours before she got it back. Normally, she would want Ron to stay but he had a quidditch game tomorrow so he needed his sleep. She heard the door open and frowned as someone made their way to her bed.

"Ron, I told you to go get some sleep." She said in confusion as she felt someone climb onto the bed with her.

She felt hands settle down on each side of her head as her pillow sunk in. She felt thighs touch hers as she was straddle. She then felt someone kiss her. NOT RON NOT RON! She thought as the person kissed her with such a ferocity it made her head spin. It was familiar though.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked between kisses as his hands slipped under her hospital gown.

"For a Know- it-all, you're pretty slow, Granger. I'm kissing you." He drawled as he kissed her again.

She frowned against his cool lips.

"I know that, Malfoy. Why?" She asked confused and heard him groaned in annoyance.

"Because it turned me on watching you whiter on the floor in pain, Mudblood." He snapped sarcastically before kissing up her thigh.

"Malfoy!" She hissed angrily and heard him laugh.

"I'm kissing you because, I plan to fuck you senseless, Granger and I want to fuck you because I want to fuck you, don't read too much into this." He muttered as did things with his tongue down there that made her want to burst.

"Malfoy!" She cried out in pleasure. "Shh…You'll wake Pomfrey." He whispered from between her legs.

She came and she could feel him smirking against her thigh. Damn him and his smirk. She blinked though as she started seeing blurs and shapes before she saw his face as he came up to kiss her neck. She laughed and he left her neck to glance at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked and she smiled.

"Never thought I would be happy to see your face." Hermione said as she touched his lips with her index finger.

Malfoy smirked and opened his mouth and sucked on her finger playfully. She felt his hands pull her gown off and over her head. She worked on his belt as he threw off his shirt. She opened her legs for him but he stopped and she whimpered in need.

"We both finished this time!" He growled in warning and she nodded.

He nodded and thrust into her. She moaned and he groaned as they became one.

"This is wrong." Hermione mumbled into his shoulder. "So bloody wrong." He agreed as he bit down on her nipple.

"Fuck…Malfoy!" She cried as he hit her G-Spot. "You like that baby?" He asked smirking and she couldn't help but nod.

"So bloody tight and wet. I'm the only one that can get you this wet, Granger. No one else can compare to how I can turn on you." He whispered in her ear causing her to shudder.

A few more thrusts and they came together. Malfoy collapsed on her as she muttered a contraception spell.

She watched him for a moment as he grabbed her hospital gown and helped her into it. She helped into his shirt and pants and then he got up to leave.

"Granger this…" He started but she cut him off. "No one can know." She said seriously and he smirked and nodded before leaving the hospital wing.

Hermione frowned. How can someone feel so satisfied and so horrible at the same time? She cheated on Ron again. She sighed and cursed as she screamed into her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hermione was waiting outside the quidditch dressing rooms for Ron to wish him luck. She saw Zabini walk out of the Slytherin dressing room as she waited under the bleachers. He gave her a once over before walking away. She rolled her eyes and turned as she heard the doors open again and groaned inwardly as she saw Malfoy coming out. Great just what she needed. He spotted her and jogged over to her. She frowned as he approached her with a smirk.

"Come to wish me good luck, Mudblood?" He asked as he put on arm over her heard and leaned in slightly.

"Actually, I came to wish my BOYFRIEND could luck." She replied and watched Malfoy roll his eyes.

"I'm going to win today." He said smugly as he looked down at her and she laughed.

"Harry never loses." Hermione teased and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Today he does." Malfoy said as he pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"You should go, Ron and Harry will be out any second." Hermione muttered lowly and Malfoy nodded and smirked.

"What about my good luck kiss?" He asked causing Hermione to blush lightly.

"Get lost, Malfoy." She mumbled and he laughed before leaning off the bleachers.

He turned around and jogged off towards the quidditch field.

They were about 30 minutes into the game, and Slytherin was winning and Malfoy and Harry were racing for the snitch. Hermione watched in awe as Malfoy was gaining on the snitch while Harry dragged behind. She looked up and saw Ron frowning and she did something she regretted the moment she did it. She cast a none-verbal wandless jinx on Malfoy's broom causing it to jerk to a stop. Harry passed him and grabbed the snitch. They won and yet she felt as if she had just screwed herself over as she met furious grey eyes that seemed to know exactly what she had just done.

Hermione never left Harry or Ron's side for the next two days but sadly, today she had Arithmancy with Malfoy and Harry and Ron weren't in that class. She gulped as she entered and took her usual seat. She felt someone sit next to her and turned to greet Parviti but gasped when she saw Malfoy. She heard people whispering about them. He didn't say anything for a while as class went on. She just took notes and then about halfway through class, she felt him gripped her thigh violently and she knew she was going to have bruises.

"I know it was you." He hissed into her hear and she gulped.

"Malfoy…" She whispered but he cut her off.

"This, whatever the fuck it is, is fucking over." He growled and got up and left the class causing the teacher to frown but she didn't address it.

Hermione blushed as she walked into the Great Hall. She was the talked of the school. She had to explain to Harry and Ron what happened at the match. Harry was furious while Ron found it funny. To say it took a lot of gravelling to get Harry to forgive her was an understatement.

A few weeks later, she was walking back from the library and took another route. She frowned as she turned a corner and realized when she had ended up. She stared at the wall. She had no idea how long she was standing there.

"Granger? Granger!" She snapped out of her daze as turned to look at Malfoy, who was standing inches away with a concern look on his face.

"What?" She asked shaking her head and he frowned.

"Been trying to get your attention for ages, Granger? Even took 50 points from Gryffindor and you didn't even flinch. You're out after hours." He said and she nodded still staring at the wall and she heard Malfoy sigh in frustration.

"It's just a bloody wall, Granger." He said and Hermione eyes filled with tears.

"Fred died here, watched him die. Died with a smile on his face. I had the hugest crush on him. I also hope one day I would gather the courage and ask him out…" Hermione mumbled and she heard Malfoy curse under his breath.

"That's all fine and great, Granger but you're going to bloody freeze to death if you stay out here all night in that thin shirt so go back to your common room." He drawled and she shook her head and stayed put.

"For fuck sakes, Granger!" Malfoy growled and grabbed her arm and Hermione reliving the war drew her wand and sent a curse his way.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled sending Malfoy flying.

Malfoy groaned and pulled himself to his feet and send a curse her way. Next thing she knows she back in the battle at Hogwarts trying to survive. She send curse after curse dodging his best she can. She had managed to cut his face causing to send her flying through a window into the court yard. She felt a shard of glass penetrate her thigh and hissed. She pulled it out and cast a healing charm as Malfoy came through the window and sent her another curse. She sent one back. They got so close that he grabbed her wrist and snapped it causing Hermione to cry in pain and drop her wand. He smirked but she kneed him in the stomach and bit his wrist causing him to drop his wand. He glared and through her down to the grown. He pinned her down but she managed to roll them over into the shards of glass from the window. She could feel the glasses embedding itself into skin as they rolled around in it trying to get the upper hand on one and other. Malfoy had managed to finally pin her down. She stared up at his bruised and cut up face with wild eyes as he stared down at her with a calm penetrating gaze.

"You done?" He asked gently as he stared down at her with his beautiful grey eyes.

Hermione nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. He slowly got off her and helped her up. He sent a charm at the window as the shards return to the window as if it hadn't broken in the first place. He then grabbed her hand.

"Come on." He said pulling her back into the castle.

They made their way into the prefect's bathroom and Malfoy led them over to the giant shower. He used his and to turn it on before he started taking off his Slytherin green tie. She slowly peeled off her shirt as the blood stuck to her back she whimpered in pain.

"Baby stop. Come here." Malfoy ordered gently and she frowned before walking towards him. He slowly helped her out of her shirt and she did the same for him. She took off the rest of her clothes and waiting for Malfoy to take of his socks before pulling him into the shower with her. She sighed as the jets of water hit her and washed the blood of her. She looked down and laughed and Malfoy looked down and laughed as they watched their blood mingle together before going down the train. Mudblood and Pureblood down the drain.

"Turn around, love." He said and Hermione turned her back to him as she felt him heal her with his wand.

"Your turn." She whispered and she did the same for him.

He turned back around and wrapped his arms around her waist and shook his head.

"We're so bloody fucked up." He laughed and she joined in.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her and she let him.


End file.
